


Mend The Rift

by tephi101



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 01:37:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15159560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tephi101/pseuds/tephi101
Summary: Ubbe and I were friends when we were young but I was a slave and his mother, Queen Aslaug, did not approve of me. So, she sold me to a King and told me to never return to Kattegat while she was alive. What will happen when I return to Kattegat after Aslaug's death? How will Ubbe react when he sees me again? Will I be able to fix things with him and Mend The Rift?





	Mend The Rift

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic that I've ever written. I hope you like it.

It has been too long since I have seen Kattegat. I was born and raised here. I was a very close friend to Ubbe, when I was growing up, but when Queen Aslaug saw how close I was getting to her eldest son she sold me to King Erik. She said that she would die before she would let her son be with a worthless slave like me. She told me to never return to Kattegat far as long as she was alive. Now she is dead and I had to make things right with Ubbe. When I left Ubbe and I were both only thirteen years old and now I am seventeen years old and now a woman. 

The day I left he came to me after he saw me crying and running from the great hall. He asked me what was wrong and I told him I have been sold to King Erik who lived far away from Kattegat. He was devastated as was I. I had to leave and he refused to say goodbye to me even though it was not my fault. He said he would never forgive me for leaving him. That was four years ago. After two years of being a slave to King Erik he set me free. He said that he saw the potential in me to be a shieldmaiden. So, he trained me to become a shieldmaiden in his army. 

Now Bjorn, Ubbe, Hvitserk, and Ivar are going on a raid to Ireland. They have asked King Erik if he wants to join them and he said yes. I was walking down the streets of Kattegat when I saw all of Ragnarssons training for the raid. I saw Ubbe and it felt like my heart was going to beat out of my chest. I recognized him immediately. I also realized that he has become the most handsome man that I have ever seen. He has these gorgeous blue eyes that shimmer like the ocean and those muscles are to die for. His hair was pulled back in a braid and it went down his back. I wanted to run my fingers through his hair and feel how soft it is. The way he moved on the training field with his sword set a fire in the pit of my stomach. I have never seen such a man in the four years that I was away. No man could compare to Ubbe. I have never lusted after anyone before and I did not know what to do. Before I could turn and walk away someone stopped me. 

"You there. What is your name? I have never seen you before." It was Ubbe's voice that stopped you.

" My name is Magnhild, my prince. You have seen me before but it has been four years since we last saw each other", I said unsure of how he is going to react. 

"Magnhild? Why are you here? I told you I would never forgive you for leaving me when we were thirteen years old and I meant every word I said", he said sounding angry.

I could not stop the hurt look that came across my face but then I stared at him with all of the anger that I could and said," Ubbe I am here with King Erik. I am a free woman now and a shieldmaiden in his army. That is why I am here. Also, you have no right to be angry with me for being sold off to King Erik by your mother. So, if you want to be angry, you should be angry at her for selling me. She saw how close we were and she told me that she would not let a worthless slave like me be with you a prince. She also told me to never return while she was alive. I came here to make things right with you but I now see that is never going to happen." I am crying and angry. So, before he could speak I walked away back to where King Erik was. 

I heard Ubbe call my name but I feel rejected and hurt. I then proceeded to run as the tears streamed down my face. I thought that after four years I could come and make things right with him but I was dead wrong. I was so lost in my thoughts that I did not realize that he had caught up to me. I knew that he was a warrior so he was used to running. 

"Magnhild, wait please", he begged. He grabbed my wrist and turned me around. 

"What do you want Ubbe? You said all that you had to say and I get that you are angry at me. So, please just leave me alone", I wailed. 

"Magnhild I am glad that King Erik has freed you and you are doing what you dreamed of doing when we were little. Also, I had no idea that my mother had said those awful things to you. You were never just a worthless slave to me. My mother had no right to do or say those things to you. I am so sorry that I was angry at you for leaving when you had no choice in the matter. I was just a kid that was raised in a royal family. Forgive me Magnhild", he pleaded. 

I thought about his apology very carefully and decided to give him a second chance. I ran to him and jumped into his arms and hugged him. He held me tightly to his firm chest. We are chest to chest and once I realized this I told him to put me down. He carefully put me down on the ground. I am feeling things in between my legs that I have never felt before. It scared me.

"Magnhild, are you alright", he asked concerned.

"I am fine Ubbe truly. I am just glad that we are finally friends again", I partially lied. I feel bad for lying to him but I just got him back in my life and I did not want to ruin it with telling him about my feelings for him. I do not really understand it yet myself. 

"I am glad of that as well. I have missed you so much Magnhild. More than you know." 

"Then let us make up for lost time", I say with a smile. 

2 weeks later 

The last two weeks have been spent reconnecting with Ubbe and training for the raid. Now we have landed in Ireland and we are preparing for battle with the Irishmen. I gave Ubbe a hug and told him I would see him after the battle. He said ok and he left me to go to his brothers and I joined the other shieldmaidens. The battle begins and there are bodies everywhere, there is screaming and crying, and I am fighting just like Erik and Ubbe taught me. As the battle comes to a close this big tall and muscular Irishmen comes running at me. I try to fight him off the best that I can. I am dodging his blows and hitting with all of my might but he just keeps coming. When I think I have him he laughs and swings his blade right through my left side and it causes a deep gash that is squirting blood out profusely. I scream out in pain. While he thinks he has me I dodge what could have been the death blow and I pierce him in the heart with my axe. He falls to the ground and I make sure he is dead before I collapse on the ground as well. The last thing I see is a man running towards me and I think this is it, I am going to die and go to Valhalla. He screams my name and I know that voice. 

"Ubbe", I whisper and then everything fades to black. When I wake up Ubbe is sitting next to me along with his brother Hvitserk.

"Magnhild, you are awake! Ubbe has not left your side since you passed out", Hvitserk said sounding smug. 

"Thank you Hvitserk. You can leave us NOW", Ubbe said exasperated. Hvitserk raised his hands like he surrendered and left the room chuckling. "I am sorry about him. How are you feeling", he asked genuinely concerned. 

" It is ok and I am very sore. How long have I been out?"

"You were out for a week. I was so scared that I lost you. When I found you on the ground I feared the worst. The healer told me that it was going to be okay. You needed stitches but it is healing quite nicely now", he said with so much emotion that I just wanted to reach out and kiss him but I refrained myself from doing that. 

" I cannot believe that I have been out for a week. I am so sorry that you felt that way Ubbe. I did not want to leave you either," I said starting to cry. I put my hand on top of his hand and he grasped it like he never wanted to let me go. 

"Maginhild, ever since you came back I have been wanting to kiss you and make you mine. Since I almost lost you that urge has doubled. Can I kiss you?" I did not answer his question instead I leaned in and kissed his lips. He grabbed my face in one hand and with the other he wrapped it around my waist. His lips are so soft and I cannot help but bring my body closer to his. He deepend the kiss and licked my bottom lip. I moaned and he thrusted his tongue into my mouth. His tongue explored my mouth like he was trying to make a home there. I pulled his body on top of mine. He groaned and moved his mouth down to my neck. Then he started to kiss and leave his mark on my neck for the world to see. He pulled away and stared at me like he was trying to see into my soul. 

" Magnhild, I want you. I want to be inside you and make you mine", he said biting my bottom lip. 

"Ubbe, make me yours and show everyone else that I belong to you", I said lifting my hips trying to get some friction to my aching core. My panties are soaked with my longing for Ubbe to claim me.

"Are you sure because once I start I do not think I will be able to stop." 

" I am more than sure Ubbe. You are the man that I have ever wanted. Please Ubbe claim me." He claimed my mouth in a passionate kiss. I lifted his tunic over his head and threw it somewhere in the room. I could not help but stare. He has a body like a God. He unlaced my dress and lifted it over my head. He was staring at my naked chest like I was his prey. His eyes turned completely black with lust mirroring my own. I felt vulnerable under his gaze and I started to cover my chest but his hands caught mine.

"You are beautiful Magnhild. Please do not hide your body from me. Let me worship your body like you deserve", he said confidently. I lower my hands and let him continue. He starts by kissing my lips and then he travels lower. Then he kisses my neck and continues to go lower still. His hands find my breasts and he starts kneading them. I cannot stop the moans that escape my mouth.

He smirks and says, " If you think this is pleasurable then wait until I start kissing and biting you somewhere else." 

I blush and say," Ubbe, I am a virgin. I have never been with a man before." 

"Babe it is okay. I know you are a virgin and I am going to make you feel so good", he says smugly. He then proceeds to pinch one nipple and kiss and bite the other and then he switches to the other breast. The stimulation and pleasure are making me even more wet and I did not think was possible. 

"Fuck Ubbe. Please I need you to make love to me", I beg. 

"Shh I have you. I am going to take my time with you." He crawls down my body and looks up at me and smirks. He removes my panties and before I can say anything to him along he starts licking and kissing my pussy. I moan louder than before. I never knew that sex could feel this amazing. He puts a finger inside me and starts licking my clit. He moans sending vibrations to my clit and I cannot stop from cumming. 

"Oh, fuck UBBE", I scream. He continues to lap my juices until I literally cannot take it anymore. I pull him up to kiss me and I can taste myself on his lips and I moan. That turned me on more than I thought it would.

"Mmm babe you are so tight and you taste divine. I cannot wait to feel your tightness around my cock." "Do you want me to suck you", I ask shyly. "Next time love. Right now, it is about me giving pleasure to you", he says removing his trousers and then he teases my slit with his throbbing cock. He starts to push in and I flinch in pain. He notices and stops. I nod and he pushes in inch by inch until he bottoms out. 

"Gods Ubbe you are so huge", I moan out. 

"You are so tight babe. Please tell me that I can move because I am losing my mind staying still like this", he groans. I give him the go ahead and he pulls almost all of the way out before pushing back in. He goes slow and we moan out in unison. I scratch my nails down his back and that spurs him on. He starts going faster, harder, and deeper. He puts my legs on top of his shoulders and I cry out because the change of angle causes him to go deeper. He hits my g-spot and I see stars. He puts a finger in my core and starts massaging my clit. 

"Ubbe, I am so close", I cry out. 

"That is, it baby. Let go and cum around my cock. Cum for me." Hearing his voice growl out and commanding me to cum for him, I let go and cum hard. I scream out his name as I came. I clenched around him and that was it for him. He spilled his seed deep into my womb. He thrusted a few more times and then he pulled out and fell next to me. His seed slid down my thighs. He then pulled me into his side as we tried to catch our breath. 

" That was intense", I said short of breath.

"Yeah, it really was", he said chuckling. We stayed silent and I cuddled up next to him. We both feel asleep content and comfortable. When I woke up the next morning Ubbe was still lying beside me asleep. I cannot help but stare at him. He just looks so peaceful. 

"Magnhild, I can feel you staring at me", he says opening his eyes and smiling at me. I look away and blush at being caught. 

"I am sorry. You just looked so peaceful and beautiful."

He smiles and says,"It is okay my love. I would do the same thing because you are stunning." I kiss him and he kisses me back. 

We are finally back in Kattegat. Ubbe told me to meet him by the shore because he had something planned. I met him there and my eyes and my smile grew wide. He had laid out a blanket and food. He smiled at me and beckoned me forward. I walked up to him and I kissed him. We talked and ate. After that we went for a walk along the shore. He suddenly stopped and got down on one knee. I was shocked. 

"Magnhild! I love you. I have loved you since we were little. I always knew one day we would become husband and wife. I will always love you and be faithful to you and only you. I want you to be the mother of my children. So, will you do me the great honor of becoming my wife", he asked crying. He is crying and I am crying. I kneeled down in the sand with him and kissed him. 

" I have always loved you too. I have only ever wanted one man for my entire life and that man is you. So, yes Ubbe I will marry you and become your wife." We smiled at each other and we kissed for the Gods know how long. I knew that this was only the beginning in an amazing adventure with the man I love.

**Author's Note:**

> So, how did I do? Let me know in the comments and please leave kudos if you liked my story and writing.


End file.
